


Algún Día

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Su respiración se agitó, le arrancó la varita de la mano y la apuntó con ella, sin duda ahora tenía la ventaja por completo, sometida como estaba, no podía hacer nada.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley





	Algún Día

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Esta Viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Ginny Weasley corría apresurada, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras el chico iba detrás de ella, con una mirada asesina, sabía que si la atrapaba, las cosas podían terminar bastante mal, así que por eso corría en dirección a sus hermanos gemelos, que no dejarían que nada le pasara, podían ser molestos y todo lo que quisieran ser, pero solían protegerla de cualquier amenaza.

El campo de Quidditch se veía bastante lejano, comenzaba a suplicar que el escándalo que había hecho Malfoy —Que por cierto, era quien la perseguía—, no hubiese alertado a Filch, y por consiguiente, a la espantada ojos de sapo, o estaría en problemas.

—Ruega a Merlín que no te ponga las manos encima, comadreja –soltó furioso el rubio, no quiso voltear, según su voz, estaba más cerca de lo que había estado hacía unos minutos.

Aumentó el paso, y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, preocupada, si no llegaba pronto, sin duda Malfoy la haría pagar el haberlo desarmado, y no conforme con eso, haberse echado a correr con su varita en la mano.

Sí, sí, al inicio le había parecido una idea maravillosa, pero había olvidado que en la clase del día anterior en la sala de menesteres, se había torcido un poco el tobillo, así que eso había afectado su nivel de efectividad y agilidad.

Se giró asustada cuando sintió la punta de los dedos de Malfoy tocar su espalda, pero no fue suficiente para detenerla, el susto, y el temor —por qué vaya, era Malfoy, era capaz de cualquier cosa para hacerle pagar aquella humillación—, la hicieron tropezar, justo cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la gorra de la túnica, Malfoy la sostuvo para que no terminara cayéndose de bruces frente a él, aun así, prefería caerse a ser víctima de ese imbécil, se zafó la túnica, pero al parecer, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

La mano del chico se cerró en la muñeca de Ginny, que al intentar que la soltara, jaló bruscamente su extremidad hasta ella, acercando al chico hasta ella, lo tuvo tan cerca, que notó la expresión incrédula en sus ojos grises a causa de la proximidad entre sus rostros, ella trastabilló, lo sujetó de la túnica y lo siguiente que supo, era que Malfoy la sostuvo fuertemente contra él, mientras rodaban colina abajo.

Por fortuna, no era una tan grande, y el cuerpo del chico amortiguó el golpe final.

Ginny se rió divertida, iba a levantarse para escapar, pero él la detuvo, se subió a horcajadas sobre ella y la sujetó de las manos, inmovilizándola, la mirada de la chica dejo de ser divertida, estaba furiosa.

—Ya no es tan gracioso ¿no es cierto, Weasley? –gruñó.

—Y yo que iba a preguntarte si estabas bien –bufó.

—Vaya, qué amable, a mí me pareció que ibas a escapar.

La chica se puso roja ante aquella afirmación, sin duda no era tan idiota como pensó que era, se sacudió intentando soltarse, pero él era pesado, y la tenía bien sujeta.

—Suéltame, Malfoy.

—Claro, claro, en un momento –se burló.

—Lo digo en serio, suéltame, o te arrepentirás.

—Dime ¿por qué? Tú fuiste quien se metió conmigo en primer lugar ¿pensaste que dejaría que me atacaras y no haría nada?

Su respiración se agitó, le arrancó la varita de la mano y la apuntó con ella, sin duda ahora tenía la ventaja por completo, sometida como estaba, no podía hacer nada.

—Pues haz lo que tengas que hacer y suéltame –se removió furiosa.

—Ah, sin duda lo haré, Weasley –se inclinó hasta ella y la soltó –pero no vas a estar en desventaja, así que levántate –ordenó quitándose de encima de ella.

La incredulidad seguramente se adueñó de su expresión, él sonrió socarrón, la observó con atención, y en menos de lo que ella pensó, los labios de Malfoy estaban sobre los de ella, se quedó quieta sin comprender ¿esa era su forma de venganza? ¿Hacerla vomitar hasta la muerte?

—Voy a hacerte mi esposa, algún día –le informó en un tono seguro –y esa será la forma en la que te haré pagar está humillación, Weasley, cuando te conviertas en una Malfoy.

—Eso jamás va a pasar.

—Voy a recordarte estas palabras, en los votos matrimoniales –le regaló una sonrisa cínica.

Ginny se giró para verlo alejarse y asegurarse de que no la atacaría por la espalda, pero él no hizo nada más, se quedó sorprendida, recordando la forma protectora en que él la sostuvo contra sí mismo, para evitar que se hiciera daño, sus mejillas ardieron.

Después de todo, Ginny supo que Malfoy había dicho esas palabras por algo, no como un que pasara, sino convencido de ello, sonrío y se llevó los dedos a los labios, recordando el suave contacto con los de Draco.


End file.
